A Feudal Fairytale Again
by Kittiek-chan216
Summary: Naraku has won and finally captures the Shikon no Tama. He wishes for a world he can control however one miko twists his wish...Now the gang must reunite in order to finally kill Naraku and gain the Shikon jewel.
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm Kayla and this is my first fanfiction EVA O-0..well hope you enjoy :)

in this story kagome isn't from the future since its a different world...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha that goes to Rumiko Takahashi and etc..

...however I own my story so noo stealing please okay ;)

Prologue

The smell of smoke and charred flesh twisted within his poisonous miasma. The dark figure known as Naraku sauntered down the steps with triumph and a devious smirk. Within his vile fingertips, held the jewel of the four souls. He emerged victorious as he stepped through the poisonous smoke. Naraku felt a surge of power as the hanyou's remains began to assimilate into his body. Finally he won. Naraku the strongest demon to ever live won his prize. He continued to walk toward his unknown destination when a flash a rosette light flashed and cut his cheek. He growled in annoyance and slowly turned around. The miko stood as a fallen angel. Her raven hair twisted into beautiful curls as the wind slowly caressed them. Her strange clothing was bath in blood. She glowed eerily of pink. Blood leaked through her beautiful lips as she staggered to walk to Naraku. The demon was amazed how she managed to still walk with most of her organs falling thru the slits of deep marred skin. Her bright cerulean eyes ,now a dull deep blue, glared at him.

" Naraku" the small girl hissed

Naraku stood in all his bravado and replied, " Miko how...wonderful it is to see you again...I thought you died with your weak companions."

" Let go of the jewel" she spoke thru clenched teeth " Give me the jewel !"

Naraku stood stoic " To a lifeless carcass. My don't you look like Kikyo...Kagome." He chuckled grimly " You almost died. Why are you prolonging your death ? Don't you want to join your kit and all your friends in the after life ?"

Kagome clutched her arrow tightly and shook her head " As the last shikon miko .I have a duty to protect the jewel from evil. I have a duty to my friends...I can't let someone like you have it" She pulled her last arrow back and channeled all her life force into the arrow. ' This is my last shot' she thought grimly and smiled.

Naraku felt her powers gathering and stood on edge. He narrowed his crimson eyes on her tattered form and snarled " I wouldn't do that miko"

" Hit the mark" she repeated like a religious chant " Hit the mark, Hit the mark, Hit the mark" Her eyesight started to blur and the miko began to stagger. " Hit the MARK !" She yelled and released the arrow praying with her last breath that she at least hit the vile demon. Her legs buckled and she dropped to the ground. ' Please Kami' , Kagome thought as her world constricted into darkness ' Let it end...'

Xxxxxxxx

Naraku watched as the powerful arrow zoomed passed him with remarkable speed. He sighed and watch the miko form crumble. ' Pity' he thought ' She was beautiful...maybe she could have surpassed Kikyo' He shook his head and clenched the jewel of four souls in his hands. He was going to make his wish " Jewel of the four souls" He watched as the pearl rosette jewel turned eerily black " For a world of my own. I wish for a world that i control" The jewel vibrated and his wish was granted. A world that Naraku could control was now in fruition.

One miko inside the tiny jewel glared at the wish and smirked " Fine Naraku your wish will be granted but I refuse to let your world become tainted" The miko Midoriko walked inside the tiny jewel and decided to have a little talk to Izanami-no-Mikoto. The old witch owed her big time...


	2. Chapter 2

Again Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and etc...

So enjoy xD

Chapter 1

Kagura sighed as she waited for her two favorite waitresses. Her long dark hair was tied into and intricate hairstyle that complimented her face. Her red eyes shown with mischief and slight boredom. Today she donned a purple kimono with a violet dragon running thru it that graced her ivory pale skin. She wore little makeup except for eyeliner, with purple shadow and red lipstick, but most of her plump lips were hidden by her favorite white fan . She blew wind thru her bangs and waited outside of her bar ' the kamikaze'. Finally she heard two dainty women chatting coming closer to her bar. She quickly straightened her kimono and opened her fan gracing them with a trained annoyed look. " Your late" she said

" Kagura we're sorry but Kagome got distracted" said a young woman. Her dark chestnut hair was held high ponytail that cascaded in waves down her nimble figure. She wore a simple hakama with a dark pink top and a dark green bottom that covered a lean and fit body. She shot her fuming companion a playful look

" NO don't blame me Sango you wanted to hear about the new dojo over the river. I told you we were going to be late but you said ' NOOO Kagome as women we should at least learn about...' Her tirade stopped when Kagura shot her a deadly look. The young women quickly became quiet. Her anger still apparent on her ivory cheeks. She had long midnight hair with a slightly blue tint. Unlike her companion her body was curvacious. She kept her hair down which gave her a slightly wild look. She shot Kagura an apologetic but embarrassed look. Sango laughed at her friend

Kagura sighed " Now you two idiots get in there and start waiting tables. This bar doesn't run itself" she snapped her fan. The two girls ran inside that bar and traded places with Ayumi and Eri. They quickly began waiting tables for their boss. Kagura sighed again and looked at her two favorite idiots and smiled. She slowly went back into that kamikaze and walked up the stairs to the top floor to see her customers and waitresses. The kamikaze was a famed bar throughout the Okinawa region. For starters it was owned by a woman who was once an oiran. An second it was truly a beautiful bar. It was in the middle of nowhere , yet business was booming. It was built in an abandoned building. Kagura turned it into a hotel/bar, so when her customers became to drunk she can charge extra for for a room. She smiled to herself and sat on her throne. Her bar was painted red with orange lights gracing each table. It reminded everyone of the florid festivals of the geishas. No one knew how Kagura got the money for this place ,but no one question the widely proclaimed wind goddess of Okinawa. Kagura watched her bar and her waitresses like a mother hawk. There was three rules that every customer followed. One, what said in the kamikaze stays in here , Second , don't touch the waitresses and third,Never, ever,ever steal from Kagura.

Kagome and Sango waited the tables with graceful ease. They loved working here but they also loved the conversations.

" Have you heard of the Inu ?" a man Sango waited said thru drunk lips. Her eyes quickly sought Kagome and soon the other waitress 'happened' to move by her best friend

" No what is...that" his friend burped

" Just some rag tag group...I'm not sure... something about a legend" He laughs " Apparently its a group that wants to overthrow Naraku"

Kagome dropped the plates she carried and stood wide eyed. The bar became eerily quiet. " What ! No one goes after Naraku" and it was true no one went after him. Naraku was like a god to everyone in Japan. He was so powerful so grand ' so scary' Kagome thought.

" Well that's what I heard" said the drunkard " heck people are even saying youkai are real"

" Please !" interjected Sango " Naraku !, Now youkai !, come'on this isn't some feudal fairytale. What's next the shikon jewel will magically appear" She refiled his drinks and shook her head. " We should all accept that Naraku rules Japan"

" Well" a child with bright orange hair and glowing queen eyes said looking at Sango then Kagome " I believe it " He stood up and left the kamikaze.

" What the fuck how did a kid get in here ?" another drunkard whined.

The girls shook their heads and continued waiting


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyahsa and etc. I don't Kay :)

Chapter 2

The dark prison harbored a criminal. So dangerous to women kind that he had to be put away. At the thought of a woman his hand twitched. He was the enemy of all women, Miroku,. There in the towns jail. He sighed and brushed away his over grown hair. Yes he was a suave convict but he didn't think that 20 women would overpower him and lock him away in this jail cell. ' Well' he thought ' It was hot to see 20 women take him in jail' His mouth watered. When was the last time he was able to see a curvacious woman or a tanned beauty. He sighed an laid back in the cramped cell. ' Where are they, he promised to come get me'. Miroku looked up to see a man with dark hair and plain brown eyes come and stare him down . Miroku looked and raised an eyebrow. Awkward silence passed between them. " So" Miroku said wanting to break the stagnant silence " You wanna take me out of here. I have a friend in Kyoto who-"

" Can it monk, don't sweet talk your way out of this" the unknown man glared

" Look can't we be friends. Why your such a handsome man. Why aren't you-"

" Sweet talk won't help you out of this...except" he smirked "if you accept a simple proposition."

Miroku's mind calculated quickly then sighed in defeat " fine what is it ?

" We want you to join Inu"

" Inu..never heard of it. What if i say no"

" Well" the man replied " you can waste away in this pitiful jail cell for the rest of your mortal life"

Miroku sighed did not like those options. " Well I guess i have no other choice. Sure ill join" ' Then escape an find a woman but they don't have to know that' He mentally smirked

Suddenly the man transformed into a boy with orange hair and green eyes. " Fox fire !" He yelled and suddenly a blue fire came and melted the bars away. Miroku stood wide eyed but quickly recovered " That...is...some great magic you have my friend" Miroku said with a hint of nervousness.

" Come on with have to meet Yasha and the others" the kid yelled

" Sure" ' Oh kami what have I couldn't myself into'

* * *

Well that's it for now hope your enjoying the story so far xD Any questions, reviews or comments will be greatly appreciated. Well cya

xoxo Kayla ;)


End file.
